JAK 2 THE MOVIE
by brethitman2
Summary: jak and daisy defeat gol and save the world 300 year later jak and daisy find themself in unknow city where Daisy lose Jak and she looking for him for two years when doing she see that Jak has power she never before she help Jak leaving baron praxis prison where later she meet torn the man she in her dream and eorl is try take Daisy can Torn save Daisy before her wedding day
1. Chapter 1 into jak 2 the movie

jak 2 the movie

chapter 1 into the story of jak 2

in this story of jak 2 Jak and daxter has a long time friend name daisy she dream someday have hasband in her life Jak and her never knew how she feel about watch over utill one night she tell the fishman how she feel about them keep her safe from everyone and evreything she away tell her friends that she can keep own safe from evil 300 year in the future a young man Torn dream one day that haven city will be free from evil man name Baron Praxis and his mans

one Daisy and Torn have a dream that one day they will meet and someday become hasband and Wife but they both know that will never it just dream that will never come true they can just wish it will come for them next day Daisy tell Samos about her dream and what she saw she believe that someone out there is call her in this story Daisy find the man she saw before that she and daxter going out and save their friend the baron prison where jak over hear Eorl and the Baron that he has be look for wife that he saw it in Jak close friend Daisy Jak soon tell Eorl that he can't have a her but he tell Jak that find Daisy and she will become his wife has Eorl leaving Daisy and Daxter show up to save him where Daisy see her turn into dark side become of dark eco inside they the baron prison where the they run into Kor and two little kids who later find out it Daisy and Jak when they was kids after leaving The Baron Prison and Kor they going find Torn a young man Daisy believe she in her dream and when Torn see Daisy he believe that Daisy is the one he saw in his dream later Torn kiss Daisy then they fell in love then Jak and Daxter going attack the the Baron palace and overhear the meet with metal leader after the Baron get done talking Metal heads leader he tell his right man Eorl to going plan their next move he ever ask Eorl has he find Daisy yet Eorl tell the Baron no he has not find Daisy he ask the Baron why that where the Baron tell Eorl Daisy is part of their Plan and he need to find her fell in love with her and Married her before it too late after overhear all that Jak and Daxter try going back to Torn hideout tell Torn about Eorl plan Jak and Daxter end up fight Baron Praxis they Defeat him then he tell that they can't hide Daisy forever Krimzom Guards will find her and she will become Eorl wife then he leaving.

that where Daxter tell they have to get back to torn hideout so they can Torn he need keep Daisy safe now they know she was part of their ever Jak knew Torn will be mad at them he to tell Torn about The Baron and Eorl why there going be a wedding he I hope that Daisy was still at Torn Hideout when they got back they saw Daisy outside waiting they tell her she need to get back inside where it safe they get inside where Torn get mad for attack the Baron and Palace that where Jak and Daxter tell them what going and why there was going be a wedding in haven city.

Torn tell Jak that he never let Daisy going outside again then he sent them to move his to new save hut they get back Torn tell to one more thing before they can meet underground leader Torn sent them back to dead town where they find Samos hut Jak and Daxter find they are in future they need to tell Daisy about it they get back Torn Hideout where Jak tell Daisy they are Future she can't believe has Jak Daisy and Daxter meet underground leader it was young samos who their leader Jak ever tell him about Eorl Plan Young Samos know that Torn need keep Daisy safe from Eorl and Krimzom Guards that was their plan become Daisy was Torn Girlfriend and maybe become his Wife.

Later Eorl find out from Krew where Daisy Krew tell he find she at Torn Hideout now he know where Daisy hide he can the woman that soon become his wife but he knew can't doing a alone he need some help and Eorl know who he need call Ashelin who just done help Jak take out metal heads that attack city he call Ashelin ask her for help in his plan to kidnapper Daisy and his wedding Ashelin going away with the plan to kidnapper Daisy and help Eorl with his wedding plan but she need to get Daisy away from Torn so she Kor to tell young Samos that he need Jak that he need Daisy help to being the boy and girl to him Kor sent the word to young samos Jak got from doing a Mission for Krew they see Daisy with young Samos and boy and Girl Young Samos tell Jak and Daxter that Daisy was going help in this Mission Jak tell Young about his and Torn deal about Daisy keep Daisy safe from Erol Young Samos told he knew about the deal but he knew that Jak won't doing this Mission alone he need Torn told Daisy to be safe out there with Krimzom guards anything can happer out there Daisy tell don't worry she be back so she get on zoom with Jak and Daxter with little girl and boy and head where Kor was waiting Young Samos told Torn he has to leaving has something to doing with Onin a old who help Jak before with her pet pecker has soon everyone leaving hideout Ashelin get the call from Eorl to her move on Torn and tell about Daisy be in love with Jak not him she get to hideout before she going call Eorl to have him her father and Krimzom Guards on step by become she knew that the plan will going will Ashelin going inside the hideout and see Torn Ashelin what you doing Torn ask her i'm here to talk to you about Daisy said Ashelin what about she my girlfriend the woman I saw in my dream said Torn about that what you saw in your dream was lie Daisy don't love you she in love with Jak she has been in love Jak and you fell for her Torn said Ashelin.

I can't believe I kiss her she lie to me Ashelin when Daisy i'm going tell her it over we are done Ashelin thank for come tell me this can you stay here with me I know i'm going your help with this please Ashelin stay he please Torn ask her yes I will stay after we are friends right Torn on inside something was tell there something was not right here but on outside something told him that he need to end thing with Daisy he did not went to but he knew he has to back power Daisy tell Jak that he going to leaving and going back to Torn Jak told her to be safe and watch for Krimzom Guards Daisy told not to worry about thing she ok Jak knew she after Daisy leaving Kor sent Jak outside the city on new Mission back in city Daisy was on her way back hideout on she did see a Krimzom Guards no where just people she knew something was not right here at all here she back to hideout she did not know on far side on far wall of hideout Eorl was wait for her to come back soon she been mine eorl said to himself Daisy get inside she see her boyfriend Torn with Ashelin Torn what going on why she here Daisy ask him Ashelin just told that you and Jak are in love is that true Daisy Torn ask her no it true i'm in love with she lie to Torn me and Jak are just friends please tell you believe me Torn Daisy said to him don't believe her she lie to you i'm not lie here she is said Ashelin I don't believe her I know she lie to me and Ashelin you went never lie to me Torn said to her then he looking at Daisy and tell her she need to leaving his hideout and never come back again that where Ashelin said she take Daisy and leaving she told her friend she going take her to Jak but on inside she knew was take her Eorl and she said anything to Torn about it come on Daisy let going wait you can't take me Torn please believe me Daisy Beg him sorry Daisy but I can't Torn told then look away and start cry become he just lost the woman that he dream about has soon Daisy and Ashelin Daisy ask where are you take you said was going take me to Jak said Daisy oh Daisy about that I lie I did went Torn I know about our plan so I lie to take you Eorl the man who going be your hasband said Ashelin what you did lie I knew you did you help Eorl out with his plan why you little...hey there sweetheart you are mine at last i hope you are ready to wed to me my sweetheart become i'm Guard take her to palace before Torn find out what going said Eorl before she yell for Torn The Krimzon Guard take a bag over her and take Daisy to Palace then Eorl call Baron Praxis to let him he got Daisy and she on her way to palace and he was on way back has soon he sent Ashelin a new Mission for they don't know that Vin overhear everything and run back to place where it was safe i need call jak has can so i can tell that his friend has been kidnapper By Eorl and Ashelin help him doing and i need that wedding going take place at the palace i just hope i'm too later just then Jak was get back from his mission outside when he get call from Vin said he and Daxter need to come back to his place he has some real bad news to tell them Jak and Daxter get to Vin place and he tell them about Daisy has being Kidnapper by Eorl after hear this from Vin he knew that he and Daxter need to going talk to Torn about the Deal they make when first meet before he can doing that he get a Call from young Samos tell him that he need to talk to him about tomb of mar Jak knew he need to talk but right now he was going to wait he did not when to start bad blood.

Jak we need why Torn let Daisy get Kidnapper Eorl can't young Samos and onin waiting said Daxter look daxter we need to tell Young Samos and Onin what going on after they may help us out with this said Jak you right Jak we doing need let them what going said Daxter they get Onin tent when they find Sig has will i hope you know that Daisy was just Kidnapper by Erol and she was take to palace where going take place a count veger is going to married them but they have two weeks before wedding so we need come with plan a fast Sig told them oh Jak did you hear about Daisy Kor ask him yeah i did and i'm not happy about it all Jak told them don't worry Jak you going mar tomb and get precursor stone we will come up with a plan to save Daisy said pecker we need to get to precursor stone before Baron Praxis doing Jak and Daxter going get that stone said Young Samos i'm my way to tomb to get the precursor stone from mar tomb Jak told them all right Jak see you again soon Sig told them.

at haven city palace

Daisy was take to her room at palace where Daisy know that Jak or Torn will come to save her from Married Eorl but she believe that Torn don't know that about her being kidnapper she hope that Jak and Daxter know about become she wish that Torn when have Believe her about Ashelin lie to him about her be love in with him not Jak she just wish that Jak or Torn will come out and save her become she hear her wedding is going be in two weeks and count veger is going married them she someone come and save her before her and Eorl wedding.

after mar tomb

Jak and Daxter find the precursor stone in mar tomb but they can get there Jak and Daxter run into Baron Praxis and battle him again they lost the precursor stone but win fight with Baron Praxis before leaving the tomb he tell them about Eorl and Daisy wedding Jak knew he can't let this wedding going on so he going Torn hideout and ask him what going on with him they get to hideout where Torn ask why he and Daxter was there Jak ask Torn why Daisy was no long with him Torn what Ashelin said About him and Daisy being in love Jak told him that a lie that he and Daisy was just friends that when Ashelin walk in again will if Daisy new boyfriend Ashelin told Jak and you need to stop your lie Ashelin we know you have something to with Daisy being Kidnapper by Eorl Jak told her Torn ask Ashelin why was Daisy not with Jak Ashelin knew she lie to Torn so she leaving the hideout don't said a word we stop this wedding happer now i hope we can doing Torn told them don't we will Jak told him.

all i can said now can Torn and Jak save Daisy before wedding day find out and see oh please keep in mind that this is intro Jak two the movie please keep in mind there more Chapter then first please review this leaving some good reviews or i delete them and be warning the going to be death and sex in this so it going be rate m so please tell you love it please

BRETHITMAN2


	2. Chapter 2 going home

jak 2 the movie

chapter 2 going home

two mouth have since jak and his friend defeat gol and mol and save the world from dark ero and samos the sage wes happy he knew with daisy help they when get the jod done right before mouth got here boy it sure is hot today said daxter l hear you said Keria you something i wish gol when have turn back human before Jak and Daisy defeat him but who what when happer if they did not defeat gol he when have full the world with dark ero by now said Dexter.

that true daxter gol when be full the world with dark ero by now if we have not stop him here stop said samos the sage don't about you guy but i'm start to get hot here i like to get back to sandover village so i can get into water and cool off said Daisy she right daxter we have get back to sandover village so we can going for swin in the water said Jak ok then Jak so let stop all this talking and get on the road home i miss sandover village said dexter.

hey guys look what i have find said Keria

oh what in the world did this time i hope she have find something said dexter

will going what on with keria jak i hope she ok but with keria you may never what she can come with right Jak said Daisy.

so jak and friends going to find out what up with keira hey guys look what i havw find it look kind of old said keria what in world are you looking at keria i don't see anything here or maybe hot sun is get to again keira said Dexter.

i see what keria see look like old rift ride but can it be fix i don't if it can be said daisy.

will let take it back to my father hut in sandover village see we next it or not but you never know maybe it can be fix daisy said Keria you know keria with you fix thing it away get done with work on thing right jak Daisy ask her best friend.

oh right said Jak

are you ok Jak you not look too will today or is this hot sun get to you Jak if is then we can take this rift rider and going hot home said samos the sage yeah let father let going home we need to get out this hot sun before we all pass out from this hot summer sun please samos said Daisy.

let get going we got along walk home said Samos the sage

yeah i hear you let going home so we can get some work done on village and i need some time think what i'm going to doing next before i have to save the world again from evil said Jak and what about me i help you save the world today said Daisy.

oh here we going said Dexter

i'm sorry about that daisy please don't get mad at i will never let you out again please forever daisy said Jak

you have my forever Jak and please forever me for get mad at you and for said the thing i said just now and we are friend forever right Jak said Daisy yes we are friends forever and friends never fight we are going be utill the end said Jak

yes Jak friend utill the end said Daisy

has they walk back to their village the sun start going i hope we get before it too late said daxter i don't think we are going make it home before the sun going away down we have stay somewhere for night but where said Keria

we can stay at blue sage hut said Samos the sage

good become i'm start feel like i going to sleep at anytime so can we stop at please by blue sage hut for night so we can get some sleep in become i'm get real sleep said Daisy me too this long walk make me tied said Daxter

we are just about there has soon we pass rock village we be at blue sage hut that where stay for night said samos the sage.

good i can real use some sleep sleep said Jak.

so can i said Daisy so Jak and his friend make to the blue sage before they get home to sandover village but samos the sage could not sleep become he but think what going Keria and Daisy or what Jak and Daxter what they find today,

hey Samos what wrong with you why are you are sleep Daisy ask him will i can't sleep i'm thinking something out there is call for help don,t what it is yet but i'm going find has so we get now going get some sleep Daisy and don't worry about me ok said Samos the sage.

ok Samos good night then said Daisy.

good night to you Daisy said Samos.

that end of chapter 2 Torn and his friends are up next please review this


	3. Chapter 3 bad time in haven city

jak 2 the movie

chapter 3 bad time in haven city

300 years into future then in a city call haven where a young man name Torn live everyday he dream for someone to come to save the city from Baran praxis and his sidekick Eorl but he know his dream when never come true so all he can doing now is wish for something good to happer in his life maybe a young woman when come into his life help him save the city from evil baron praxis he can wish that can happen but he know won't.

hey torn what going on with you look so down today doing you doing need someone talk if you can talk to me about some thing ok said a young woman from behind him oh ashelin it you i'm just think for this city future when like with the war with the metal heads Torn told his friend oh i see you are like i'm wish the some the something Torn but i don't if it going happer or not said Ashelin

what that Ashelin said Torn

for someone come help us save the city from father and save the people of haven that what i wish when happer but we both know that not going happer so we need to give it up our dream and wish is not going come true so we need give it up Torn said Ashelin.

i know what you are said Ashelin but i'm not give hope for the city know someone will come save us you just have hope ashelin please don't give up on our dream Ashelin please said Torn.

i don't know Torn what if someone don't comr save us we been waiting for so long for some to come save us that i have lost hope i everything and my dream you can keep dream if you went but noone is going come save us Torn said Ashelin.

But Ashelin Torn said to her has she walk away Ashelin then no need to give hope when there still hope out there for someone come save us Torn said to himself are you talk to yourself Torn said a young man.

what doing when Erol said Torn.

i'm to talk you Torn you know Ashelin right you need to give it up noone going to come to save this poor city from the metal heads Torn noone can so just give it said Erol you don't think help will come but i know it so i'm going tell you what i told Ashelin i'm not give up hope for someone to come to save us said Torn.

and here way you i never be friends all are life said Erol.

what you talking about Erol we never be friends before and we never be friends become i hate you said Torn you are right we was friends and we never be friends and you turn your back on Baran praxis and the people haven city so what you have to said for yourself now Torn said Erol

i never beside with Baran Praxis and you or Ashelin can't make me said Torn

we see about Torn we just have to see about that said Eorl then he leaving the room leaving Torn behind him become he know that Baran Praxis need him right now to help him deal with the metal heads war and eorl knew that Baran praxis will need his help in this fight.

but Torn know someone will come to save them he believe someone wil come.

chapter 4 is up torn dream and please reviews this chapter please


	4. Chapter 4 torn dream

jak 2 the movie

chapter 4 torn dream

later that night torn leaving the palace to going find some new friends he going to the city hope to find some friends that will help fight free the city from baron praxis and his mans become he has a feel that erol was right noone will help him save the city he can just dream about it one dream he wish that will come and someday he hope that he find a sweet heart young woman that will love him who is but he know that going happer too become he know that is just and dream has torn was walk in the city he meet a old with young woman and two young kids.

hey there young man you look lost said old man not lost i'm try to find some new friends that will help fight baron praxis and free the haven city from him but i'm going to doing it said Torn will you can start by team up with us after we are fight for haven city free too said young woman you are really that great new to hear but where are going to hide where Erol can't find us said Torn i know where we can hide at it at end of this road here we call in our it our hideout but you cann it your new home if you oh by the way my name is tess and this is kor she told him.

thank you tess for let come on your team and i'm happy someone is going help me fight baron praxis and save haven city from him and erol mans thank you tess and kor thank you said torn has he said that they to hideout where he be stay torn got to door and look behind him said are you two come in with me Torn ask them no we got thing we need doing so please going inside make yourself at home Torn oh if you get sleep then a bed for you ok will got to going see you later said Tess see you later said Torn

Torn going inside think is doing the right thing team with Tess and Kor and who was the two young kids that was with them and where did they come in to play in baron Praxis plan to take over the city and why when going so low to doing a thing like that Torn was thinking has he was thinking he start to feel a little sleep so he see a back room to a bedroom he going into back room to find bed and was thinking to himself maybe he need some sleep before he can with plan take on baron praxis then he fell a sleep.

Torn dream

where i'm is this dream i'm not in haven city no more whrere i'm said Torn to himself Torn was dream he was no long in haven city in his dream he saw a village something he never see before in life and who was that young woman who he saw in his wow she pretty and she so sweet i never see anyone like her before i hope she don't hear or see me Torn know it just a dream so knew there not a thing he need to worry has he dream went on he saw someone he never before hey daisy what are you think about said Jak oh i'm just think about something said what come Daisy we know how you are where you get so come on please tell us what on your mind said Dexter.

i'm thinking about futue will like for me have hasband and have kids of my own doing thing that will ever happer in life said Daisy they don't know they was in someone has will hey there said Keira.

Hey Keira what up said Daisy.

hey guys me little more time to work on rift rider it look like it need and we still try find out where this precursor ring so please guys me and my father a little more time to work on this said Keira don't worry about take all the time you need Keira i know your father will tell us where this precursor ring said Daisy

Daisy i know you are ready for the next stay in you life but you have to wait you find someone who will love you are Daisy where time is right so Daisy please utill the is right for you to take that next step in life and for the right man said Samos.

you right Samos i'm no hurry i need to waiting for someone to come in my life when that time come happy we this talk Samos thank you for everything you and Keira has done since i been here thank you said Daisy hey what about us here Daisy you have not thank me and Jak yet said Daxter.

oh i'm sorry about that thank you for your guys help too you guys are everything in my life my two best friends in the world thank you Jak ans Dexter said Daisy you are welcome and we away be best friends forever said Jak.

yes Jak you will away be my best friend forever said Daisy.

and who ever you find to be your hasband someday and if hurt you in any way we give him the hurt right Jak said Daxter that right daisy we will hurt anyone who try hurt you in you anyway so don't worry about a thing Daisy we got you back said Jak.

thank you Jak and everyone thank you said Daisy.

Torn was thinking about said something but he knew that this your woman name Daisy won't hear him but someday if they ever meet he when make her happy and he will be her hasband and she be his wife and he be the father to his kids someday has he was dream a young woman voice wake him up Torn are you wake said the young woman yet.

outside torn dream

where i'm Torn ask her

you are in underground hideout i walk in here and saw you a sleep and you was dream about something become you was talking your sleep so i has to wake you Torn i hope you not mad at me for wake said Tess no but i has a real good dream said Torn.

real what was it a about said Kor.

i was in this village and i saw something there i never see before i saw a beautiful young woman in my dream i wish she here right now so i can tell her how i feel about her said Torn,

what was her name Torn please tell me said Tess.

her name is Daisy that girl in my dream i hope someday she come here to haven city where i can meet her and tell that i;m the one for her said Torn just has Torn said that Kor get up don't worry about and thing i think i did make that happer for you Kor said to himself.

did you said something Kor said Tess.

no i was just talk to myself that is all so don't worry about me please Tess said Kor the little boy and girl look up him thinking to themself something going with Kor but don't what it is yet they was plan something evil ok if you said so Kor said Torn. with that Torn going back to bed for the night.

good night Torn and Kor said Tess.

good night to you to you too Tess said Kor

sweet dream guys and good night said Torn.

chapter 5 is up Daisy dream oh and please review this chapter please


	5. Chapter 5 daisy dream

jak 2 the movie

chapter 5 daisy dream

in sandover village day turn into night after hard day of work Daisy start to fell a little sleep something tell her that she know going bed for night but Daisy don't know if went to or not hey Daisy what with you said Samos walk into his hut where daisy was at.

i'm just little tried that all Samos so please don't worry about me i know you been take care of me Jak and Daxter since we went kids but know i need to thinking what i'm going to doing with my life now so please Samos tell what doing with my life said Daisy.

listen Daisy why don't you going home we talk about this in morning ok so Daisy going and get some rest you going to need become it along a samos you right it is going to be a along day i'm going to need to sleep will i,m going home so i going to bed for the night thank you for listen what doing i have said Samos thank you for everything you done for me Samos and i morning i help you what ever you need help with see you later Samos said Daisy.

see you later Daisy have great night and sleep will tonight and i see you in the morning ok what i'm going doing with her something off here she has not be herself since we save the world from evil maybe i need to talk her some more said there what big green what going tonight and what with daisy you she kind of down tonight said Daxter.

first don't call me big green call me samos you know i don't like it when you call me big green that make me mad Daxter so please call me by my right name please daxter said samos just has he said that Jak walk into the room with Keria hey Samos what going with Daisy she not herself is she feel ok i'm get worry about her Samos Jak ask him.

i can't said for sure Jak but something tell me that Daisy is a little off about maybe you sure keep a eye on her to make sure she ok after she your best friend and she need you right now so going to her hut and stay the night with her Jak said Samos,

your right Saoms someone need to be with Daisy right now and i like Keria to going with me so she can help with Daisy tonight and i take Daxter with us to make sure she real safe tonight said Jak.

that right you don't know went Daisy is going need her friends by her side ever bad time like this so we will going a stay the night and make sure she sleep will tonight said Karia that she going to need us tonight who know can happer to her tonight said Daxter.

so Jak and friend leaving Samos hut to going find Daisy and take her home where she can get a good night rest but they don't know what real going on in her head Daisy just like to keep thing to herself and never tell noone about her feel and how she feel about life.

in the village

on the way home daisy stop by fishman hut to get herself to eat for dinner tonight she knew she to eat something before she went home and going to bed for the night but something told that Samos will sent Jak to look after her tonight become she see the look in Samos tonight that he was worry about her but she away tell him that he don't need to worry about that she going to ok and everything hey there Daisy my friend is there something i can help you with the fishman ask her.

why yes there i like to have one of fish please and can you clean it for me so daisy what on you mind you look worry is there wrong with you tonight or Samos being the some has away said the fishman has he start clean Daisy for her.

not real but you are right about Samos he away keep a eye on me Samos away think something going happer me and i away keep tell him that i can take of myself but he never listen to me Samos away think i can,t take care myself i sometime wish he let and everyone know i like keep thing to myself you know right and i don;t like it when Samos Jak to look after me i feel like he don't believe in me has will what doing think Daisy ask him.

i believe you Daisy you are young woman now you don't real need Jak to look after you all time i believe you can doing it Daisy you can take care of yourself after you don.t need Jak and Daxter to watch over you 24-7 right Daisy said the fishman has he got done clean Daisy fish for her.

you are right i don't need Jak or Daxter to keep safe i can doing it and they get in my way i can tell them i can take of myself and Samos need to back off i'm not little girl anymore oh i have pay you yet said Daisy.

don't worry about pay me you can have for free it on me said The fishman.

are you sure about it Daisy ask him.

yes i'm you can have the fish for free after you are my friend and i'm not like Jak or Samos i believe you can take of your Daisy so going home and make you dinner i'm sure you are ready to eat after a long day said the fishman.

you are right can take of myself and thank you for believe in me that i can take of myself thank you will i got to going see you later thank again said Daisy your welcome Daisy said The fishman has daisy was leaving the fishman hut she did not know that Jak and Daxter was outside listen in on her and Fishman talking about thing now that they know everything they need to going tell Samos everything they hear tonight.

Daisy hut

has she got home she cooking her fish for her dinner and make some sidedish to going with the fish and has the fish was done cooking she sat down and start eat her dinner has soon she was done eat Daisy was get for bed went Keria show up at her hut hey Keria i'm get ready for bed for night said Daisy look Daisy we hear what you said to fishman tonight it we worry all the time we just went to make sure you are safe that become you are my friend and i don't went anything to happer to you said Keria.

so what you are said you like to stay the night with me is that it or is Jak and Daxter said Daisy i sent them away so it can just be you and me Daisy beside we has not has girl night in long time so that why i sent the boys away so we can doing that said Keria.

thank you keria you a good friend i ever has in life and Keria we don't need your father and Jak and Daxter we can take ourself Keria we are little girls no more we can take of ourself Daisy told her i hope she listen to her.

you know you right we don't need the guys our my father to help us out we can keep ourself safe from evil said Keria thank you my friend for hear what i have to said tonight come on we need to get some sleep we got a long day in morng said Daisy

yeah we sure doing amd we need to work on rift rider and find out more of precurson ring first thing in morng so you are right we need some sleep Daisy good night see you in the morng said Keria.

good night sweet dream Keria said Daisy and soon the was a sleep.

inside Daisy dream

hey what going on where i'm this is not my hut and i'm not in sandover village anymore where Keria at where i'm anyway this is not my home i'm dream or not it look i,m in some city this is not right who is that Torn have you lost there no way noone is going help us we have doing on own and what made you think that beautiful young woman is going come from your dream to be with you it going to happer Torn so give up said tess.

you don't anything about me i know someday she will come to me and we be hasband and wife and we have kids of our someday you don't believe that dream can come true but they can someday she will come to fight for city free you see said Torn

if you said so Torn said Tess

we need to leaving alone for time and let him think about young in his dream said Kor so Tess and old man take the young boy and girl a leaving Torn hideout Daisy try said something but she knew that this handsome young man won't hear her is he the one that i was feel it look he my help but how i'm going get to him maybe Samos will tell me i ask him about something tell me that precurson ring will help us said Daisy

before she can think some more she was wake by a young voice Daisy wake up Daisy please wake up said young woman you are dream wake up please she hear a young man voice.

outside Daisy dream

what going on is it morng said daisy before she knew it the sun come up over water you was not wake up so i has to going and get Jak to help me wake you up it you become you was talking in your sleep right sun come up said Keria.

just has she said that Samos come into with Daxter hey what going here with Daisy i got told last night you think i look after you all what make said something Daisy i love you like you was my own and i know you can fight said Samos

thank you oh by Samos i need to talk to you about my dream i has and you are not going believe what i saw it and Keria said i was talk in my sleep so Samos you please me said Daisy.

we can talk has soon we get to hut we got thing to doing today said Samos

ok said Daisy

this going to good hear said Daxter

Daxter come on we have all day said Jak

i'm come Jak said Daxter

up next Jak and friends use the rift rider and find them somewhere new and will Daisy find the man who was in her dream find out and see chapter 6 a unknow city and please reviews this chapter please


	6. Chapter 6 a unknow city

jak 2 the movie

chapter 6 a unknow city

that morning on way to Samos hut Daisy tell her friend about her dream last night and she was talk in her sleep like so that why you talk in your sleep last Daisy you believe someone out there is call for help said Keria

yeah but i don't who it is Keria i'm thinking what if it has something to with this precursor that here in our time i believe someone is call me somewhere from the Future Keira but who is it said Daisy don't worry Daisy we find out who it is where we get there i hope maybe who call out for you is looking for love like you or maybe something more said Samos yeah maybe you are right about something maybe that someone is have the dream like i'm who know i just wish i know who it was i saw in my dream i sure meet him reall soon said Daisy.

are you sure it a man you sure saw in you dream Daisy said Daxter why doing you ask her something like that Daxter she went have not said that if she did not see this man in her dream last night said Jak but Jak i don't like where this going what if lose Daisy to man then what are we going to doing Jak we can't lose her now we can't lose her Jak said Daxter.

don't worry about a thing Daxter i'm going no where i'm going to with you guys away you and Jak are my friends so please Dexter stop thinking going leaving you Jak Samos and Keria for this man i saw in my dream last night ok said Daisy i hope you are right become you are my best friends too and i don't went to lose you now or never said Daisy

just has Daxter said that Keria call everyone over to the rift rider hey everyone look at this i just find out some more thing on this precursor ring and rift rider i believe what Daisy is said maybe true this precursor ring may take us to future said Keria.

just has she said that the sky start to turn dark and voice come out of precursor ring and it said at last precursor ring has been open then a thing come of ring and said you can not hide from boy said the thing.

do something Jak anything we can't have something bad here said Keria what going on here this is a evil i never see before in my life we have to stop it Jak i think i know the away said Daisy

how are we going stop this thing said Daxter we have going inside the precursor ring said Daisy we can't doing that we may never come back home again Daisy i hate your plan said Daxter

we are going in said Daisy we have to believe what Daisy is doing after we need to see the man she saw in her Daisy last night Daxter so please Daxter if we believe in her you have too said Samos

before Jak and Keria can said Something the thing pull them inside precursor ring

what was that thing i never before in my life said Keria

ahhh i went off this thing said Daxter

ahh said Keria after they was attack by something has they was fell from rift rider Samos tell them that to find themself they out sky and land onto road where they never been before.

where we are not in sandover village anymore and this look the city i saw in my dream but where is this man i saw in my dream last night hey where Samos and Keria at they was with us said Daisy.

look this when have not happer if you not come with plan to find a precursor ring and you know how much i hate precursor thing said before Daxter can said more some mans they never saw before

there he is move get away from girl and pet said Krimzom Guard.

ahhh said Daxter has he run away

Jak no you can't take him away from Jak said Daisy don't worry about run away for now try Samos and Keria and that man you saw in your dream we meet again someday said Daisy.

ok i will going and run please safe and i will find and way to save you Jak don't worry they keep you forever said Daisy after she run away for safe don't worry about girl and rat the baron when him we been waiting for you Eorl

don't worry Jak we save before you know it said Daxter

we come with a plan to save you Jak said Daisy

can Daisy and Daxter save Jak from his kidnipper will Daisy ever meet the man she saw in her dream find out and see in chapter 7 meet Osmo and co.

and please reviews this


	7. Chapter 7 meet osmo

jak 2 the movie

chapter 7 meet osmo

deep heart of haven city Torn was at his hideout about this young woman he saw in his dream hope someday he when meet her and ask her to help him fight the city free but Torn don't if she will he can just dream that all he can doing right now has he was thinking about something or thinking about the girl of his dream Torn best friend Tess come in the hideout.

hey there Torn what going on today you look down today is everything ok or are you still thinking about thinking that girl you saw in your dream last night please tell me what going with you Torn said Tess the some has away you know something maybe you right maybe girl i saw in my dream was not real or is she i wish i can meet her but where can i find her at Tess.

you know Torn i hear someone got take by Erol and The Krimzom Guard today noone who he is or where this young man is from but we know that he was see with a young woman and her pet they call it so know maybe this young woman that was with young man is the young woman in your dream Torn maybe she come to you or you going her Tess

you right Tess but maybe i sure wait for her come to come to me after if she is in the city maybe she come to me for help you know she going to need my help to fight the Baron said Torn.

you right she come to you for help but right now i hear she going try to save her friend from Erol and The Krimzom Guard but how is she going to doing that with The Baron on looking said Tess.

i hope she goiong to be ok Tess i real like to meet her and make my dream come true said Torn you know Torn i hope you right about i hope you get meet her someday and who ever she i hope she give you her name Torn said Tess

me too Tess me too said Torn.

in meantime

after lose her close friend Jak both her and Daxter is try to come up with plan to save Jak and look for Samos and Karia but they don't know where to start looking for Samos and Keria she hope that Keria and Her father is ok out there where ever they are.

i hope Samos and Keria is ok i'm worry about them Daxter what about you are you worry about Samos and Keria please tell you are Daxter said Daisy what about Jak are you worry about him we need to come with plan to save Jak from people that took him from us Daisy said Daxter.

i'm worry about Jak too but we need to come with plan first Daxter we can't just going in to save jak where he at we need plan first Daxter and we don't what we can run into said Daisy.

hey there young woman said a man

who are you and where did you come from and can you please tell me where i'm at become i don't where i'm at all said Daisy you real like me tell you where you at oh by my name is osmo you in city call haven city said Osmo.

haven city is this city i saw i my dream Daisy said to herself.

are you ok young lady Osmo ask her

yeah i'm find oh yeah my name is Daisy meet to you she told him

nice to meet you daisy i saw what happer to you and your friend here thank god you got away from eorl and his mans become who know what when have happer if you and your little friend did not get away from Eorl Daisy said Osmo

my name is Daxter yes i'm Daisy best friend and we got away from evil become the name of word can not stop us from save the day what doing said Daisy doing get what i'm said to you or not said Daxter

if said so daxter any away what can we doing for you Osmo doing you need help with something or are you going help come with plan to help me save my best friend Jak from Baron Praxis Daisy ask him

will i was going ask you you come work for me utill you and Daxter come with a plan to save your friend Jak from the Baron and right hand man Eorl oh by the you keep out for Eorl word in the city that Eorl is looking for a woman to marry to become His wife so Daisy please stay safe has you looking for your friend Jak said Osmo

thank you for tell me this and if Eorl looking for someone it not going to be me he better find someone that will marry him and i someday find the man i saw in my dream and find out what his name is and why is call for my help Daisy told them.

i hope you doing Daisy said Osmo

Daxter just look at Daisy and did said a word to her about Eorl or the man she saw in her dream all he was worry was save jak and keep Daisy safe from Erol.

will Daisy ever meet the man she in her dream can the save Jak from the Baron find out and see in chapter 8 save Jak and please review this chapter please


	8. Chapter 8 save Jak and meet kor and kids

jak 2 the movie

chapter 8 save Jak and meet kor and kids

Daisy and her best daxter come up with a plan to save their friend Jak from Baron Praxis and his right hand man eorl but they don't need what they are get themselves into when they get where Baron Praxis has take their friend I hope this plan of you work if don't then we so die are we Daisy Daxter ask her

don't worry everything going to ok Daxter so stop worry about thing and going alone with the plan and all right Daxter please leaving everything to me all right let going get Jak back said Daisy we are going to doing this and no one is going stop us Jak here we come said Daisy and Daxter was on their way to Baron Praxis hideout where Jak was being hold but Krimzon Guards was everywhere in hideout.

what are we going to Daisy there guards everywhere what going on here said Daxter just stay by me and everything will ok please we going along with plan right now so please keep it down where they won't see us ok Daxter said Daisy

ok I keep it down for you Daisy said Daxter so Daisy and Daxter make their way into the Baron Praxis hideout without Krimzom guards see them they hope their plan will work hey Daxter doing see anything Daisy ask him.

no I don't see a krimzom Guards no where we made pass with fly color said Daxter good now where Jak at we need to find him and Get out before we are see said Daisy hey Jak where are you said Daxter

Daxter look said Daisy

what going they hurt Jak but why when since a thing we need to get to jak before they kill him let Going said Daisy we have to move and fast daisy but if krimzom guards see us then what said Daisy

meanwhile

jak was been use in Baron praxis plan to stop the metal heads but something went wrong in his plan not a has happer here eorl what going on Baron Praxis ask his right hand man don't know sir but we doing come up with new plan and soon but what said Eorl

we leaving thing here after we come with a new plan we kill this thing said Baron Praxis what about that girl who with that thing she look beautiful and kind and i'm looking for a wife maybe she one that can help us said Eorl

you can't have Daisy she mine best friend you can't have her said Jak real we just have to looking for this Daisy won't we and you and no one in this city is going to stop us from so said Eorl

listen far away was Torn a ex-krimzan guards who believe that Daisy was your woman he saw in his dream now know the your woman in his dream but he don't if they are going to meet he can just wish that he will meet her Daisy and Daxter just got to where Jak was being hold Jak there you are we so worry we find some way set him but Jak look at them pass out will sure fine way to say hello after Daisy and I been looking you pass two please said Something Daxter to him please Jak said something I went make you are ok please said Daisy

i'm going kill Baron Praxis Jak told them

but first we need to get out of before someone find said Daisy Jak was get mad he turn into this dark thing what going with Jak said Daxter hey it me Daisy and Daxter your two best friend please stop said Daisy

Daisy said Jak

what in world was that all said Daxter

I don't know what come me something just come to made me think that you and Daisy was Baron Praxis and his right hand Eorl but you guys are not Eorl or Baron Praxis you guys are my friend I'm sorry for what I just did to you guys please forgive me said Jak

we forgive you Jak we know you was not yourself and yes we are best friend forever and we love you away no matter what you right daxter said Daisy yeah we doing love Jak and everything but we need to get out of here before The Baron and his right me come back said Daxter you right Daxter we doing have to get out of here before they come on guys let going said Daisy

i'm ready to leaving said Jak

has Jak and his friend was made their way out of Baron Praxis hideout they run into some krimzom Guards long the way but one by one defeat them and made their way out of Baron Praxis hideout.

ah we are out of the Baron Praxis hideout and back where we don't know where are and this is kill me said Daxter maybe we sure try to find someone who can us where and what going on said Daisy yeah that good plan to me where are we going to find someone who can tell us where said Daxter look Daxter i'm not going to get about this but Daisy has a great plan we doing need to find someone who can help us out here Said Jak

you are right Jak I need to going with Daisy plan so what are we waiting let start looking said Daxter yes we need start looking for someone or something that will help us out here this look at like a great place to start said Daisy.

hey there someone maybe he can tell us what going on and where we hey can you help us Daisy why yes I can help my name kor yes I can help said Kor thank you we need to know where we know where we are and what going on said Daisy.

will my young friend you are in city call haven city where in rule is name Baron Praxis for I can tell what going on that I don't know my friend but I sent you someone who can tell what going on here city before Kor said More they are attack by krimzon guards but Jak defeat with his power will your friend got power I never see before said Kor I know so what was you said before we was attack krimzon Guards Daisy said to Kor oh i'm going sent man name Torn he can help said Kor has he walk away with two young kids.

ok let get going find this Torn that old man was tell us about said Daisy

yeah let doing this said Daxter.

I hope he nice guy said Jak.

at last Daisy get to meet the man she in her dream will Torn tell them what find out and see in chapter 9 meet Torn and review this chapter please


	9. Chapter 9 meet Torn and Tess

jak 2 the movie

chapter 9 meet Torn and Tess

after help Jak keep the Kor and kids safe from Krimzom Guards Jak Daxter and Daisy going find this young name Torm that Kor told them about but they don't know that he and good guy or bad guy but and they that Daisy believe that Torn is the man that she saw in her dream and she went it was and Jak and Daxter know that they need his help to fight Baron Praxis and his right man Eorl if when win this fight with the Baron they just hope Torn can help with fight and help them their miss friends Samos and Keira.

boy I sure hope that this Torn can help in our fight with the Baron after we don't know if he and good guy or bad guy but when we when get there I hope he good guy right Daisy and Jak said Daxter we don't know utill we get there Daxter i'm just like you Daxter I hope he good guy not bad guy after we his to fight Baron Praxis right Daisy said Jak oh right I hear what you said Jak but i'm think this is man I saw in my dream but what if think I lost lost it or something I don't know what think you guy I just wish I knew who this man is I saw in my dream before we come here to haven city this make believe that call here by something or something what doing guys think Daisy ask her friends.

now you are start to talk Samos Daisy he when said the something thing what you just said just now but what ever you said Daisy I don't that this Torn is man you saw in your dream you just believe that you saw this Torn or was you just we can't see your dream so why are ask Daisy we can't see in your dream right Jak said Daxter oh right what you said Daxter we can't see inside Daisy dream world but we can help her with this and find the true that Torn is the man she saw right daxter said Jak if you said so Jak Daisy we help you out just Samos when of said Daxter.

at last they find Torn hideout in dead end ally just Kor has told where to going has soon they got there they saw a young woman with Torn outside Daisy can't believe what she saw maybe this was man saw in her dream but she did not Daisy did not when to ask him right away become she knew that Torn when not believe her so she wait ask him that he was the man she in her dream that night who are you are you guys I to know right now said young woman.

Tess don't act like that we may not know them but please we need know what their name are first and we need to if they Baron Praxis after are at war with the Baron and who know what they are think right now said Torn then he look and see the woman the he saw in his dream but he did not know if she real or not he when to ask her if she was real but he did not went to make young who was with her mad so believe he sure wait to ask her if she was young he saw in his dream or not if you went know if are work for the Baron no we are not work for him we are you like you two we are fight Baron Praxis become we don't like the Baron said Daxter hey Daxter I believe they ask for our name said Daisy.

sorry you know how I'm when I get mad Daisy I don't why you or Jak did not stop oh man just give your guys name away why don't stop myself and doing talk all the time ok Daxter stop talking so Jak or Daisy can start talking and before Jak get mad Daxter said to himself Daxter are you done yet I like to said something now said Jak yeah Jak it look like Daxter is done talk I like to hear what you got to said right now said Daisy.

will since your little friend here give me and my friend here your guys has my name is Torn and this my friend Tess and I believe you are one that Kor told us about us and you said you are work with the Baron then that good i'm start to think you guys may be some help to us and underground in our fight with the Baron said Torn maybe you are Torn right maybe doing need Jak and his friends in our fight with the Baron hey Daisy Jak and daxter sorry for the way I act just now can you please forgive Tess ask them.

yes we doing Forgive you Tess for way act after you are my new friend now and i'm here to here to help Jak and Daxter out with anything that we may doing for you guys or any Mission you Guys give us we been ready for anything said Daisy.

then she look at Torn who feel uneasy about sent her out on Mission with Jak and Daxter he that she sure stay at hideout with him so she can be safe from The Baron and everything in the city but he knew that he never get to ask her that she was one that he saw in his dream he knew that he need to stop her from leaving hideout so he can talk to her about something.

hey Daisy why don't you let Jak and Daxter doing the mission I need you to stay here at hideout with me and Tess to help with something and I like to talking with you about something I know you are close to Jak and Daxter but I went feel better you stay here with me I know Jak here feel the some way I don't about Daxter but i'm sure that Jak went feel you stay here at hide at hideout right Jak said Torn.

you know Torn you are right I went feel better if Daisy went to stay here with you I know she I like to talking with about something too so yes it went be great if she stay here with you at hideout Torn said what you are said Jak Daisy can't come with us this time she need to here with Torn at hideout are you up to something here Daxter said has looking at Daisy who was like Daxter did not know what going she knew that Torn and Jak was with Krimzom Guards and the Baron right hand man eorl she know that she safe with Torn his hideout but she don't know why Jak what going is there something you not tell is there something that you know that I don't know please tell Jak Daisy ask him.

before you guys come to save me I over hear Baron Praxis and Eorl said that he looking for a woman to married and he hear about you I told them they that they can never have you that went Eorl said he was going to sent some of mans to looking for you so that why when you to stay here with Torn that Eorl the Baron and Krimzom Guards can't find you please can you doing this for me I let you know when it safe to come with me ok Daisy said Jak.

ok Jak I will stay here with Torn at hideout please be safe and don't get hurt out there Jak I don't know I doing if I lose you again Jak or I lose Daxter please be safe on any mission that you going on I believe you guys and thank you for Eorl plan I will never be his wife said Daisy

hey Torn can you please keep Daisy safe Eorl his Mans I see that you hate Eorl and Mans so can please doing this for doing some good for her and you said Jak can't tell Torn that she may have feel for her to said that she maybe has feel for him.

I can doing that Jak I will keep her safe here at hideout you can believe in Jak don't won't Jak she in good hand said Torn yeah Torn will take of her you are leaving your friend in good hand Jak she been safe Eorl and Krimzom Guards don't know this hideout is said Tess

i'm going miss Daisy be with but don't need her to get kidnapper by Eorl or Krimzom Guards and who know else can be help The Baron said Daxter So Torn I like to like to ask what our first Mission so me and Daxter can be ready said Jak

ok here what you got doing said Torn

sorry I stop it right there but I did not went make this chapter long but don't worry there still more to come in Come in chapter 10 the missions and please reviews this Chapter please


	10. Chapter 10 MISSIONS AND FIRST KISS

jak 2 the movie

chapter 10 the missions and First kiss

after find Torn hideout Daisy or Jak did not know that Torn was going to good guy or and bad guy all they know when they got there Torn was good guy it did start has good has they hope it when but Torn told Jak that he was fight the Baron to free haven city from him and save everyone and he told them that he was waiting for someone come to help that where he stop he did when to talk his dream right now become he need Daisy alone to talk her about something and went to keep her safe from Eorl and his Krimzom Guards and ever The Baron himself so here they talk about First Mission.

Jak I need you and Daxter to dead Town to going something for me it not going to be easy but the way Daisy talk about you look you can take on anything that come your Jak said Torn yes I can take on anything you Torn after you are looking at best fight there is has along I have Daxter I don't have to worry about a thing so what doing you from dead town Torn Jak ask him.

I need you going ruin tower being back baron flag at top doing you think hand it Jak or doing Daxter here can doing it said Torn don't worry about me I can doing it just leaving it me I being you back the Baron Flag to you Torn said Jak I knew you said something like that Jak please safe out there who know what happed to you out there please be safe Jak said Daisy don't worry about me everything will be fine please don't worry I be back to you before you knew it please stop worry about me Daisy we are friends right said Jak i'm sorry are right I sure not have to worry about you I know you be safe out there has you have Daxter everything will be fine and yes we are best friends said Daisy.

hear that Torn wish his friend Ashelin was like that with him they been friend for a long time but he knew it was never going happed become she hate him start this war with her father Baron Praxis and Eorl and he knew he to hide Daisy from the Baron and he still has ask her about that she was one he saw in his dream or not ok we are off to dead town to the Baron flag for you we been back said Jak yeah we won't be gone to long Daisy jus with he with be back to get you see you soon ok so don't going no where said Daxter.

please Daxter don't worry I be here waiting for you and Jak to come back from dead town ok be safe said Daisy don't we be safe ok Daisy ok Torn we be see you guys soon said Jak ok jak we here waiting you soon don't get hurt out there Jak we need you in this fight and in this war Jak you and Daxter are my new friends i'm like I don't when lose you guys said Torn

ok then we be see you later then ok Daxter we are off to dead town be ready dexter said Jak don't worry about Jak i'm ready for anything thing said Daxter has they walk to Dead town man I thinking they never are they away that way with you Torn ask her Hey Torn I went to why you went Jak and Daxter got so bad is there something when ask me about Torn Daisy ask him come let going inside first then we talk can but Tess I need you to Leaving so me and Daisy can have some alone time please Torn ask her real nice I was leaving away I got thing I got thing to doing see you Later Torn and it was nice meet you Daisy said Tess it was nice to meet you too Tess said Daisy.

Tess leaving the hide out going Torn and Daisy going inside the hideout where Torn her what he be waiting to ask her Daisy I went know something are you the woman I saw in my dream the night before you come here two years ago said Torn waiting you has the some dream just like I did wow I did not know that we has the dream something may told us has to meet but it took a long for us to meet and believe you was in my Dream too and I see you has my husband someday said Daisy and who know we may have kids someday I away went be a father and I have a feel you away went to be a mother Daisy be let show first what doing said Daisy Torn said to her.

you are right we doing need take this slow after we just meet I don't went that thing too fast here said Daisy hey there something I got too tell before Jak and Daxter get back from dead town with the Baron flag said Torn what it that please tell me Torn said Daisy that I '... before Torn can said that he love her jak and Daxter come back with the Baron Flag from Dead Town hey we are back did we miss something said Daxter no you did not anything Daxter said Daisy what wrong with Daisy she never act that way before was it something I said to make her sad or something said Daxter maybe there I was something you said Daxter that Daisy did not like said Jak.

oh Jak I need the flag please I know you work hard to get for me but I need it now said Torn oh right here you going sorry about Daisy I did went to me make said and everything please be Happy Daisy for me Daisy I won't make you sad again said Daxter I sure hope next time if you make her I will hurt got Daxter Torn warning him ok I got it won't happed again Torn said Daxter good ok Jak I got a new Job for you I know this one going be easy for you take on said Torn what is something good or something bad Jak ask him not it something I good I need you turn all water to city when I need you doing that for me Jak said Torn no why that is there something going with the haven city water said Jak just like i said the water has been turn off by the Baron we don't know why all we need to know that we need it turn back on Jak can you doing that after that I need you going back Baron hideout take of something there come back done and I tell what you next mission Jak said Daxter ok Jak let get going again and I hate going back to the Baron hideout but we have going said Daxter after Jak and Daxter leaving Daisy look at Torn and Said what was it you was going tell before Jak and Daxter walk in Daisy don't worry about I tell you later ok said Torn ok I can waiting for ever you have to said Torn but keep me waiting ok said Daisy don't I won't Daisy said Torn.

meanwhile Eorl was out looking for Jak best friend Daisy the woman who believe sure his wife he has mans out looking for her but they did not find her no where I can't take anymore where can she be at said Eorl to his mans I don't we can't find her but don't we keep won't looking for her said Eorls mans you better or we may before he can said More the Baron call him back to palace for a meet.

meanwhile jak has just got with with his two mission that Torn has give them now he going back to Torn Hideout to find what his next with red pass in hand they going back Torn and Daisy to find about their next mission is has soon they get back Torn tell them they going to port where hip hog haven saloon and don't let Krimzom Guards stop on way there when get there he can to a man name krew he know more about the Baron then anyone the city Jak tell Torn that may help us out lot it sure will Torn told they hey Jak take the zoom it be fast that way and Krimzom Guard won't get you said Daisy thank you for tell that Daisy will see you again soon said Jak byb for now said Daxter.

Jak and Daxter leaving for port on a Zoom ok now they gone for a while what doing when to doing now Daisy said Torn this what I went to doing to you Torn said Daisy she start to kiss him and it did take long for Torn kiss her back.

I know this now how Jak 2 going but now Daisy and Torn are in love Jak and Daxter is on their to Krew and talk the Baron plan and Eorl and Krimzom Guards are out looking for her I know i'm going Chapter 11 Jak meet Krew what going to happed when they get there and will Krew give what they need know Baron Praxis and his Plan to take over haven city and will Eorl find Daisy find out see in CHAPTER 11 JAK MEET KREW AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE

Brethitman2


	11. Chapter 11 meet Krew and mission

jak 2 the movie

chapter 11 jak meet krew and Krew mission

has Jak and Daxter made their way to hip hog haven saloon they has run with Krimzon Guards but what their friends Daisy told was true was a zoom was fast to get them to the post and away from Krimzon Guards and to meet Krew but they don't what they are get themselves into when they get there has soon they got to saloon they meet Krew and his right hand man Sig.

Torn sent the word that you two was come with my bag eco so where is it Krew ask them right here it we got it here safe for you Krew and everything is good right Jak said Daxter so it look you have something we have doing for you what doing you need us to doing for you Krew dolng have blow up something for you or something please tell me now said Jak.

you know Torn did ask me to keep you away from hide for while he did not said why but yes I doing need you something for me Jak I you going with sig going to water place to bag some metal heads can you doing that for me Jak Krew ask him sure I can doing that Krew Jak told him he still don't know what going with Daisy but he knew he find out what going soon.

meanwhile back Torn Hideout.

Daisy and Torn was have their first kiss ever they just meet Daisy was so in love Torn that she can't help herself with her feel for Torn and she deep inside that Torn feel the some way about her they broke their kiss Torn looking into Daisy Eyes and said to her Daisy that was the kiss I ever has before in my life ever we just meet I knew you was the one for me and I keep you safe from anyone who try hurt you sweetheart said Torn thank you Torn for thing like that to me you are going be best boyfriend i'm going to ever Torn said Daisy.

yes i'm going the best boyfriend you ever has in your sweetheart I know that you are going be the most beautiful girlfriend I ever has in my life Daisy said Torn thank you for everything you doing for me can we going back what we was doing Dasiy ask him yes we can going what was doing thank you for ask me said Torn Dasiy and Torn this time with paissionately then they start to make love.

back at hig hog haven saloon

Jak and daxter along with Sig just got from their mission they don't they just themselves into but they know they need Krew help to fight the Baron hey Jak race is big deal Eorl undefeat and he looking for someone new race and that where you two come in after you done with that you can going see what Torn going for you I have not hear since you leaving with Sig Jak said Krew

you Knew we need going back to Torn hideout away something feel uneasy with About Torn and Daisy and why he went Me out of his hideout so fast so we doing your race then Torn hideout said Jak but first I need you going looking something for me can you please looking the sewers for me Jak please need you to get a rudy key then you going the race said Krew sure thing we can doing that Krew ok Daxter you going then we are done here we going to hideout before they can leaving Tess walk in hey Guys what going said Tess everything is ok Tess what are doing here Tess Torn make you leaving too Jak ask her no I Torn I has something I need to doing after I has a feel that Torn and Daisy when to be alone so I leaving them alone Said Tess.

Krew was happy on inside when hear that Dasiy was at Torn hideout then has flashback from this morning about him and Eorl talk about find Daisy hey Krew when you find out where Daisy please give me call to let me know something I need to find where she at so my mans can kidnapping her please Krew keep your ears open for something said Eorl

don't worry I will keep my ears open for something and went doing find out where she is I let you something know something Eorl don't worry leaving this to me Krew told him the flashback end

hey Krew is everything ok with you I saw you was out there for a min is everything ok with Krew Jak ask him yeah everything was just fine I was just think oh Jak don't worry about rudy key I sent Sig and Tess for it you going doing this race Jak ok if you come on Daxter let going Sig and Tess I see you two later said Jak sure thing Jak has soon Jak and Daxter leaving Sig and Tess was not too far behind them about hour Later Eorl come to hig hop haven Saloon did you come up with something I can use to find my future wife said Eorl yes I she at Torn hideout on far side of city said Krew you something Krew I believe come with a plan but i'm Ashelin help to doing so I need you sent word to Torn that Ashelin need help he sure sent Jak and Daxter there to help her then when Ashelin get time she part of this plan kidnapper said Eorl I will sent word right now my friend if everything going has plan then you have Daisy for own said Krew yes I will now doing get Torn to sent Jak and Daxter said Eorl

what is Eorl and Krew up to where doing Ashelin come in all of this find out in chapter 12 meet ashelin and attack the palace and please reviews this chapther please


	12. Chapter 12 ashelin and vin

jak 2 the movie

chapter 12 ashelin and Vin

Jak and Daxter going back to Torn hideout to see their best friend Daisy is doing ok with Torn and find what they has to doing next little did they knew what they was going to see when they but something tell Jak Torn may have fall in Love with his best friend or maybe he wrong about it he just have to see when when he get there has soon they got to Torn Hideout Daxter ask Jak something.

Hey Jak can I going in first after all Daisy will be happy to see me again said Daxter I don't know Daxter it see to me before leaving Torn hideout she was fall in Love with Torn Daxter Jak told him you don't know what you are talking Jak yes Daisy Doing Love me me and beside why when she be in love with ... Daxter was cut off what he was said when he saw Daisy kiss Torn he can what he was see with his own eyes ok you two broke it up right now said Daxter what who there oh it you Daxter said Daisy what is in world is going here we leaving hideout and I come back find you kiss Torn what is up with that deal Daxter said has Jak was walk in look here Daxter Torn and I we are in love and you are not going stop us Daxter said Daisy what going did I miss something here said Jak no you did not miss a thing a Jak my sweetheart here just just told your little rat here that me and her are in love said Torn wait you just Daisy your sweetheart so my feel was right you are in love with Daisy said Jak.

But Jak they just meet how can they fall in love that fast something off here ok what is going here can someone please tell me this is start to kill me said Daxter ok look Daxter Torn is my baby now and I love him I knew he was one for me when I saw him in my dream if you don't like will then that too bad you just have to get over it Daxter said Daisy what she said Daxter Daisy is mine now so get over you little rat said Torn ok I get it you don't like me and that fine by me Torn but I have a name you know and my name is Daxter not rat Daxter doing you get it Torn said Daxter yes I get Daxter I know your name is Daxter I don't how Jak and Daisy can put up with you said Torn.

we they doing put up with me everyday Torn now you have Daisy by the way I don't like I have Jak everyday now Daisy thank a lot said Daxter Daisy just look at look at Daxter and did not said a word to her friends or to her boyfriend Jak while think Daisy what she going to doing to Daisy here I need you going out help two find water place again and find two old friends of mine Ashelin and Vin they real good friends Jak and they need some fight metal heads can you doing this Jak Torn ask him sure I can doing beside I know now that you are in love with Daisy i'm ok by it unlike Daxter here but me i'm fine by said Jak thank you Jak you are true friend to me said Daisy.


End file.
